Express the product of $1001_2$ and $121_3$ in base 10.
In order to find the product of the two, we first convert both values into base 10. We have that $1001_2=1(2^3)+0(2^2)+0(2^1)+1(2^0)=8+1=9$, and that $121_3=1(3^2)+2(3^1)+1(3^0)=9+6+1=16$. The product of the two is just $(9)(16)=\boxed{144}$.